The Dark Side
by Kim Sihyun
Summary: Setiap manusia mempunyai dua sisi dalam tubuhnya. Sisi terang dan sisi gelap. Dan inilah sisi gelapku. This is EXO's fiction. Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun M Rated for bloody scene
1. Chapter 1

**김시현**

 _Present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **The Dark Side**

Starring Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Gore, Murder, Death Chara, Thriller

WARNING! RATING M! YANG GA SUKA GENRE DIATAS MENDING LANGSUNG KLIK TOMBOL CLOSE DIPOJOK KANAN ATAS

Disclaimer: This story pure from my (wild) imagination

Poster by Heo Min Jae

Happy Reading…

.

.

 _Setiap_ _manusia_ _mempunyai_ _dua_ _sisi_ _dalam_ _tubuhnya._

 _Sisi_ _terang_ _dan_ _sisi_ _gelap._

 _Dan inilah_ _sisi_ _gelapku._

"Hey! Hey! Lihat orang itu haha culun sekali."

"Dandanannya sangat tidak modis. Bagaimana bisa orang sepertinya masuk kesini, cih."

"Yayaya! Apa kalian tahu? Walaupun ia menyandang gelar 'mahasiswa terbodoh sepanjang masa' ia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di setiap ujian, padahal jika ditanya di kelas ia seperti orang tolol. Bagaimana caranya ia melakukannya? Apa ia mencontek?"

"Mungkin ia menggunakan bantuan makhluk halus atau semacamnya? Haha taktik yang hebat."

Lelaki yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan itu pun hanya berlalu sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Telinganya sudah kebal dengan cemoohan yang selalu ditujukan kepadanya. Hinaan, makian, cemoohan, hingga kekerasan fisik sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari seorang Do Kyungsoo. Ia tak pernah peduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang dirinya, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa terus bertahan disini dan tidak mengecewakan orangtuanya di atas sana.

Ia terus berjalan memasuki koridor kampus dengan kepala yang terus menunduk, tak mengindahkan cemoohan yang terus ditujukan kepada dirinya.

"Apa ia memakai celana ayahnya? Lihatlah betapa besarnya celana yang ia pakai."

"Dia bahkan memakai celananya setinggi perut. Menjijikan."

Seperti itulah cemoohan yang ditujukan kepada Kyungsoo tentang pakaiannya. Kemeja dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna _navy blue_ yang sudah lusuh dimasukan ke dalam celana kain setinggi perut yang sama lusuhnya dengan kemeja yang ia kenakan, ditambah sebuah suspender yang menahan celananya yang kebesaran agar tidak melorot. Sepatu kets putihnya pun sudah lusuh dimakan usia. Jangan lewatkan caranya dalam menggendong tasnya, ia mencengkram erat tali tasnya yang ia selempangkan ke arah kiri.

Kembali lagi kepada keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang, ia berjalan setengah berlari menghindari orang-orang yang semakin mencemooh dirinya. Walaupun ia berusaha untuk tak mengindahkan segala macam ucapan miring tentang dirinya, tetap saja telinganya tak tahan mendengar semua ucapan itu. Ia ingin cepat memasuki kelasnya dan duduk dengan damai di bangkunya yang berada di pojokan kelas. Namun, karena terburu-buru ia tak memperhatikan jalan yang ia lalui dan-

Bruk!

-ia menabrak seseorang.

"Matamu kau simpan di rumah?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang tengah berdiri di depan Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya lengkap dengan tatapan sinisnya yang menusuk tajam. Sementara Kyungsoo yang terjatuh, hanya terdiam dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bias bicara huh?" lelaki itu kembali bertanya, namun tetap disambut oleh kebisuan Kyungsoo.

"YA DO KYUNGSOO! APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU HAH?!" lelaki itu mulai menaikan nada suaranya karena kesal tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"M…maafkan aku Yifan, a…aku tidak sengaja," jawab Kyungsoo dengan terbata-terbata dan kepala yang tetap tertunduk.

"Maaf kau bilang?" lelaki yang dipanggil Yifan itu mendengus kesal. "Kau sudah menabrakku dan menyebabkan kemejaku terkena tumpahan kopi, dan kau hanya bilang maaf? Kau tak tau berapa harga kemeja ini huh?" Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku beritahu pun kau tak 'kan mampu menggantinya. Sekarang ikut aku!" Yifan langsung menyeret Kyungsoo yang tak berdaya dan menghempaskannya di halaman depan Inha University.

"Aargh.." erangan lemah lolos dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo ketika telapak tangannya tergores suatu benda tajam –yang ternyata pecahan kaca, yang merobek kulit bahkan dagingnya hingga membuat cairan merah pekat berbau amis mengalir dari telapak tangannya.

"Sehun, belikan aku segelas kopi," ucap Yifan kepada lelaki jangkung berambut _blonde_ yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku?" Tanya lelaki _blonde_ yang dipanggil Sehun itu sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak Chanyeol saja?"

"Karena kau yang termuda. Jangan membantah, dan cepat belikan aku segelas kopi-" Yifan menggantung kalimatnya kemudian memasang seringai mengerikan di wajahnya. "-segelas kopi panas."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sehun datang dengan pesanan Yifan, dan langsung memberikannya kepada si pemesan.

"Apa itu yang ditanganmu, Sehun?" Tanya Yifan sembari menunjuk tangan Sehun yang memegang sebuah wadah _styrofoam_.

"Ini?" Sehun balik bertanya dan menunjuk benda yang dipegangnya. "ini sisa _tteobokki_ yang aku beli tadi, kenapa?" Tanyanya kebingungan, tidak biasanya Yifan menanyakan hal sepele seperti itu. Sementara Yifan semakin menarik seringainya menjadi lebih lebar saat tahu apa yang ada di tangan Sehun.

"Berikan padaku," pinta Yifan. Sehun pun memberikannya kepada Yifan, walaupun ia masih bingung kenapa Yifan menginginkan sisa _tteobokki_ -nya. Pertanyaannya terjawab ketika melihat melihat Yifan menumpahkan seluruh isi wadah _styrofoam_ itu di atas kepala Kyungsoo. Ketika akan menyiramkan kopi tersebut di kepala Kyungsoo, YIfan melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang terluka dan sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Ia menyiramkan kopi panas itu pada telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang bahkan masih mengalirkan cairan pekat itu, mengakibatkan erangan kesakitan kembali lolos dari sang pemilik tangan. Setelahnya, Yifan mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ini balasan karena telah menabrak dan mengotori kemeja mahalku." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yifan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tergeletak karena Yifan menoyor kepalanya hingga ia terjungkal. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam membatu dan menitikkan air matanya.

Kata yang dapat menjelaskan suasana kelas Mr. Shim adalah kacau balau, karena sang dosen yang tak kunjung datang.

BRAAK!

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bersurai hitam menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Park Hyungsik kau kenapa hah? Kau terlihat seperti pencuri yang sedang dikejar polisi haha," ujar Sehun yang disambut gelak tawa penghuni kelas tersebut. Sementara pemuda yang dipanggil Park Hyungsik tadi masih berusaha menetralkan laju nafasnya.

"Hosh… Hosh… Aku membawa kabar gembira untuk kita semua." Ia menggantung kalimatnya, sengaja membuat seisi kelas penasaran.

"Ya! Cepat beritahu kami!" teriak pemuda bersurai merah.

"Sabar sedikit Park Chanyeol." Ia memberi jeda diantara kalimatnya. "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu kabar gembira tersebut kepada kalian semua. Kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya Mr. Shim tidak masuk hari ini!" Dan seketika semua orang yang mendengar hal itupun langsung bersorak senang, karena itu berarti kelas akan kosong sampai siang ini.

"Tak ku sangka obat pencuci perut yang aku campurkan didalam kopinya akan bereaksi secepat ini haha," ujar Yifan.

"Jadi kau dalang dibalik ini semua? Jenius sekali," ujar Chanyeol sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Yifan.

"Hei hei! Aku punya ide untuk mengisi kekosongan kali ini," ujar Sehun. "Bagaimana jika kita undang peraih nilai sempurna untuk maju kedepan dan menjelaskan kembali materi minggu lalu. Setuju?"

"SETUJUUUU!" koor seisi kelas itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang menjadi sorotan utama, hanya diam membatu di tempat duduknya dengan wajah yang pasi.

"Oh sepertinya dia malu-malu, ayo kita beri semangat. Do Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo!" namun Kyungsoo tetap saja diam di tempatnya.

"Baiklah Do Kyungsoo, kau membuat kesabaranku habis." Sehun beranjak menuju kursi Kyungsoo lalu menariknya ke depan kelas.

"Sekarang jelaskan materi minggu lalu, _the genius ass_." Sehun menyender di meja dosen sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"A…aku" Kyungsoo hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa menjelaskannya, Mr. Do? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mendapat nilai sempurna huh?" sindirnya.

"I…itu-" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong ketika dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangannya keluar dari kelas dan menuju halaman depan Inha University.

"Hey kalian semua dengar!" Sehun berteriak menggunakan pengeras suara –yang entah sejak kapan ada ditangannya- untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang yang melintas disekitar tempat itu. "Tentu kalian tahu tentang Do Kyungsoo bukan? Si peraih nilai sempurna di setiap ujian." Sehun berjalan mengelilingi Kyungsoo.

"Apa kalian tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia hanyalah seorang yang tolol dan tak mengerti apa-apa?" pemuda jangkung itu menoyor kepala Kyungsoo hingga menyebabkan lelaki mungil tersebut tersungkur. Sehun memanggil Chanyeol dan membisikan sesuatu, setelah itu Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan keramaian. Selang beberapa menit, Chanyeol datang dengan menyeret sebuah tong penuh dengan sampah.

"Minggir! Minggir!" ucap Chanyeol. "ini, sudah kuambilkan sesuai permintaanmu. Sebuah tong yang penuh sampah." Chanyeol meletakan tong tersebut di hadapan Sehun. Dan tanpa basa-basi, Sehun langsung menumpahkan seluruh isi tong tersebut di atas kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kuserahkan sisanya padamu, Chanyeol," ucap Sehun sembari menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Y…Ya! Oh Sehun! Aish anak itu merepotkan," gerutu Chanyeol. "Hmm… apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?" pemuda bersurai merah itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lihat badannya kotor sekali, menjijikan."

"Pasti badannya bau sekali."

"Ia baru saja disiram satu tong penuh sampah, jelas saja badannya kotor dan bau."

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar memenuhi halaman dari universitas tersebut. Chanyeol yang mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu menyunggingkan senyum miring –atau lebih tepatnya seringai- yang mengerikan.

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Chnayeol langsung menarik Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya dengan paksa menjauhi tempat nista tersebut.

"K…kau mau m…membawaku kemana, C…chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tergagap.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," jawab Chanyeol disertai senyum misteriusnya yang menyeramkan.

Kyungsoo yang telah lelah meronta, hanya dapat pasrah diseret oleh Chanyeol. Entah ia akan dibawa kemana oleh Chanyeol. Sementara siswa-siwa lain yang mengikuti di belakang mereka kembali berbisik.

"Ini kan jalan menuju kolam renang. Mau apa Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo ke kolam renang?

"Ah, kau benar! Inikan jalan ke arah kolam renang. Kira-kira apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan?"

"Entahlah, tapi perasaanku tidak enak. Ayo kita ikuti saja."

" _Saem_ , anda diam saja melihat ini semua? Kenapa anda tidak menegur pemuda berambut merah itu?" Tanya seorang gadis –sebut saja Suzy- kepada salah seorang dosen.

"Hhhh…" lelaki paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa menegurnya. Ia seorang Park Chanyeol. Bisa-bisa aku dipecat jika berurusannya dengannya," jawabnya.

"Memangnya Park Chanyeol siapa?" Tanya Suzy dengan polosnya.

"Kau tidak tahu Park Chanyeol?" guru itu balik bertanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Suzy. Si guru itu pun memperhatikan gadis dihadapannya itu. "Kau… mahasiswi tahun pertama ya?" Tanyanya lagi, dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan lagi.

"Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun. Mereka adalah trio pembuat keonaran dan pem- _bully_ -an yang diketuai Yifan. Alasan kenapa tidak ada yang mencegah atau menegur mereka, karena mereka adalah orang-orang berpengaruh disini. Wu Yifan, ia adalah anak dari Ketua Yayasan sekaligus pemilik universitas ini. Park Chanyeol merupakan anak dari Direktur universitas ini. Sedangkan Oh Sehun, ia adalah Ketua Dewan Mahasiswa. Maka dari itu tidak ada yang berani menegur mereka."

"Pantas saja mereka tidak ada yang menegur," ujar Suzy sambil mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. "kasihan seka- YA TUHAN APA YANG CHANYEOL LAKUKAN?!" gadis bersurai _brunette_ itu berteriak ketika melihat Chanyeol mendorong Kyungsoo naik ke atas papan lompat setinggi 10 meter.

"Semuanya dengar!" ucap Chanyeol dengan lantang. "kalian semua melihatnya kan, ketika Sehun menyiramnya dengan satu tong penuh sampah? Ughh… badannya sekarang bau sekali," ucap Chanyeol sembari menutup hidungnya. "dan sekarang, aku, Park Chanyeol berbaik hati untuk membersihkan badan si culun yang super bau ini."

"A…apa?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "ja…jangan bilang kau akan melemparku ke kolam. Kumohon jangan, aku tak bisa berenang," ujar Kyungsoo dengan muka memelas.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa berenang? Menarik sekali haha… oh dan tenang saja, aku tidak akan melemparmu karena aku tidak sekuat itu hingga bias melemparmu. Mungkin aku hanya…" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya dan memasang seringai yang –lumayan mengerikan.

"Ha…hanya apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mukanya yang sudah pucat. Ketakutan.

"Aku hanya akan mendorongmu," jawab Chanyeol dengan datar, lalu dengan santainya mendorong Kyungsoo yang membuat badan mungil itu terjun dari ketinggian 10 meter.

"AAAA!"

BYUUUURR!

Kyungsoo tercebur ke dalam kolam. Kyungsoo yang tak bisa berenang hanya dapat bergerak tak menentu, berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam. Sementara Chanyeol melihatnya dengan santai sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Siapa pun yang membantunya akan merasakan akibatnya. Sekarang kalian semua pergi dari sini!" ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit berteriak, dan dalam sekejap kolam renang _indoor_ itu pun kosong, hanya menyisakan Chanyeol dan tentu saja Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha agar tidak tenggelam.

"Selamat tinggal Kyungsooku sayang. Hahaha…" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja dengan iringan tawanya yang membahana, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sudah lelah dan akhirnya tenggelam.

-END OF THIS CHAPTER-

Annyeonghaseyoo Kim Sihyun imnida^^

Bisa dibilang ini ff debut aku di ffn, tolong masukan dan sarannya yaa kamsahamnidaa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**김시현**

 _Present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **The Dark Side #2**

Starring Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Gore, Murder, Death Chara, Thriller

WARNING! RATING M

YANG GA SUKA GENRE DIATAS MENDING LANGSUNG KLIK TOMBOL CLOSE DIPOJOK KANAN ATAS

Disclaimer: This story pure from my (wild) imagination

Poster by Heo Min Jae

Happy Reading…

.

.

 _Setiap_ _manusia_ _mempunyai_ _dua_ _sisi_ _dalam_ _tubuhnya._

 _Sisi_ _terang_ _dan_ _sisi_ _gelap._

 _Dan inilah_ _sisi_ _gelapku._

"Yo man!" ujar Chanyeol sembari ber- _high five_ dengan Yifan dan Sehun.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Yifan.

"Aku baru saja membereskan apa yang seharusnya dibereskan oleh si tiang itu," Chanyeol mendengus dan menggendikan dagunya kearah Sehun

"Haha _sorry_ ," yang disalahkan –Sehun- hanya dapat memamerkan deretan giginya dengan cengiran khasnya itu. "lalu kau apakan si culun itu?"

"Mudah saja, aku menceburkannya ke kolam renang," jawab Chanyeol santai. Ia mengambil minuman yang dipegang Sehun dan meminumnya. "Minggir, aku mau duduk!" Chanyeol mengusir pemuda bermanik hazel itu.

"Lalu dia tenggelam? Apa dia mati?" Sehun bertanya dengan raut penasarannya, sementara Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan menganggankat kedua pundaknya.

"Entahlah, dia memang tenggelam tetapi aku tak tahu dia mati atau tidak," jawabnya –lagi-lagi dengan santai. Entahlah hati Chanyeol terbuat dari bahan apa, setelah ia melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat nyawa orang lain melayang, dia tetap santai tanpa ada raut bersalah terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Bagaimana jika dia mati? Bagaimana jika ada yang melaporkan kita bertiga lalu menjebloskan kita ke dalam penjara huh? Chanyeol apa kau sudah gila?!" Sehun yang mulai panic terus meracau menyalahkan Chanyeol.

" _Calm down_ , Sehun. Lagi pula tidak aka nada yang berani melaporkan kita. Dan juga, bukankah kita sudah sering membuat nyawa orang lain melayang benar kan? Yah, walaupun itu secara tidak langsung karena merekayang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri setelah frustasi karena selalu di- _bully_ oleh kita," jawab Chanyeol dengan panjang lebar. Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol terlihat berpikir.

"Chanyeol benar, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Bagaimana dengan sedikit minum-minum untuk merayakan apa yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol?" Yifan akhirnya memperdengarkan suaranya.

"Aku setuju!" seru Chanyeol dengan girang, lalu merangkul leher Yifan. "Kau yang traktir kan?"

"Baiklah, karena _mood_ -ku sedang baik, aku yang traktir," ujar Yifan. Ia pun berdiri, dengan Chanyeol yang masih bergelayut pada lehernya. "Sehun, kau ikut atau tidak?" tanyanya ketika melihat Sehun masih duduk termenung.

"Aku ikut, tunggu aku!" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul Yifan dan Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

" _Let's go_!" seru Chanyeol. Mereka pun pergi menuju _club_ langganan mereka menggunakan Ferrari merah milik Yifan, tanpa menyadari sepasang manic obsidian kehijauan menatap tajam kearah mereka disertai desisan sinis yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Yifan berteriak dengan kencang sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Eungh…" Chanyeol dengan mata yang tertutup hanya dapat mengerang tak jelas.

"Aish anak ini, memaksakan minum padahal ia tak kuat. Cih, padahal dibandingkan denganku ia lebih kejam, tapi kemampuan minumku jauh lebih baik darinya," Yifan menggerutu. "Ughh…badannya berat sekali. Menyusahkanku saja," Yifan berusaha untuk mengangkat Chanyeol yang sudah mabuk berat, namun kembali terjatuh karena tubuh Chanyeol yang berat.

"Oh Sehun cepat bantu aku mengangkatnya, ia berat sekali," serunya kepada Sehun yang tertidur di sofa. Mendengar namanya disebut, pemuda jangkung itu pun menegakkan tubuhnya dengan keadaan yang masih setengah sadar.

"Ughh…kau saja sendiri, aku mau ke kamar mandi. Nanti aku menyusul ke mobil," ujar Sehun lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yifan dengan badan yang sempoyongan.

"Ya! Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu padaku Oh Sehun! Aaaaish!" teriak Yifan frustasi. "Park Chanyeol, kau harus berterimakasih padaku," ujarnya kepada Chanyeol yang menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kamar mandi dengan badan yang sempoyongan. Sesampai di tempat yang dituju, ia langsung menurunkan resleting celananya dan menuntaskan hasratnya yang terpendam sejak tadi.

SRAAK…SRAAK…

"Eumh…Yifan kau kah itu?" gumam Sehun. Ia pun menaikan kembali resletingnya, dan melihat keluar kamar mandi. Kosong. Tidak ada seorang pun disana.

"Hanya perasaanku saja sepertinya," gumamnya lagi. Ia pun berjalan menjauhi kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya, bermaksud untuk mengirim pesan kepada Yifan agar menunggunya. Namun ia tak menyadari dibelakangnya terdapat sesosok makhluk dengan manic obsidiannya yang berkilat marah dan tangannya mengangkat sebuah pemukul _baseball_.

BRUUK!

Sehun pun terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan sosok yang menjadi tersangka atas pemukulan Sehun menyeringai dan mengambil _handphone_ Sehun.

Kembali kepada Yifan yang telah berhasil mengangkat Chanyeol seorang diri –catat itu, seorang diri- ke dalam Ferrari merahnya.

Drrt…drrt…

Iphone 6 milik Yifan bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From : Bocah Kurang Ajar_

 _Yifan kau duluan saja dengan Chanyeol. Aku mendapat mainan baru disini *emoticon smirk*_

"Bocah kurang ajar! Sudah membuatku mengangkat Chanyeol seorang diri dan membuatku menunggu selama ini, dengan mudahnya mengirimi pesan seperti ini. Awas kau Oh Sehun, akan kuhajar nanti," Yifan mendengus kesal dan melajukan mobilnya, membelah gelapnya malam ibukota Korea Selatan itu.

Disebuah gubuk kumuh tak terpakai, seorang pemuda tergantung dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Matanya terpejam, kedua tangannya terikat di atas kepalanya membentuk huruf V sedangkan kakinya dilebarkan dan juga diikat sehingga tubuhnya membentuk huruf X. Tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh mulusnya yang sekarang penuh lebam. Belum, ia belum mati. Ia hanya tak sadarkan diri setelah tengkuknya dihantam pemukul baseball. Deru nafasnya lemah bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Nghh…" pemuda itu mengerang. Sepasang manic hazelnya terbuka sembari mengerjapkan matanya, belum terbiasa dengan pencahayaan gubuk tersebut. Matanya menatap sekelilingnya, namun usaha tersebut nihil karena ia tak dapat melihat apapun di gubuk gelap tersebut.

Perlahan dingin membelai tubuhnya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya meremang.

"A…aku dimana? Kenapa dingin sekali disini, dan…kemana pakaianku?" gumamnya dengan tampang _cool_ –gagalnya.

"Sudah bangun, tukang tidur?" suara tanpa sosok terdengar memenuhi gubuk tersebut.

"S…siapa kau? Keluar dan tunjukkan wajahmu pengecut!" balas pemuda bersurai blonde itu dengan teriakan dan umpatan.

" _Calm down_ …Oh Sehun," suara itu kembali terdengar, dan Sehun merasa sesuatu menyapa punggungnya, mengelusnya perlahan, membuat tubuhnya kembali meremang.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Sehun berteriak saat merasa bahu kanannya ditusuk jarum dan sesuatu mengalir dari jarum tersebut.

"Hhh…apa yang kau suntikkan tadi hah?!" Tanya Sehun dengan teriakannya yang menggema di dalam gubuk tersebut. Namun yang menjawabnya hanyalah iringan tawa mengejek yang membahana. "Jawab aku brengsek!" lagi-lagi umpatan keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Sabar Sehun, aku akan memberitahumu dalam 5…" suara itu mulai menghitung mundur.

"4…"

"Aaaaarghhh!" Sehun kembali berteriak saat hawa panas mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya terbakar secara perlahan dari dalam. "Hhh…kau apakan tubuhku, bajingan?!" Sementara Sehun berteriak kesakitan, sang pelaku penusukan justru terkekeh pelan.

"Haha, tak kusangka efeknya akan lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Hahaha…" tawanya semakin menggelegar dan menyeramkan.

"Jawab aku brengsek! Kau apakan –Aaaaarghhh!" ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh tusukan di paha kanannya. Ia merasa sesuatu mengalir dari pahanya, yang ia yakini pasti darahnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu bukan bahwa kaum _hybrid_ mengalami masa _heat_ ," suara itu kembali terdengar. "Kaum _hybrid_ yang sedang mengalami masa _heat_ , akan merasakan hawa panas menguar dari tubuhnya yang hanya dapat mereda dengan melakukan hubungan sex," ia member jeda sejenak sembari mencabut paksa pisau yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menusuk paha Sehun, lalu menjilat darah yang melumuri pisau tersebut.

"Hmm… darahmu manis juga haha," ia terdiam beberapa menit. Hening. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin. Sehun menajamkan pendengaran dan penglihatannya, dan ia melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang memainkan sebilah pisau mendekati dirinya.

"Aaaarghhh!" lagi-lagi sebuah teriakan lolos dari mulut Sehun setelah merasa sebuah pisau kembali menancap di tubuhnya, dan kali ini sasarannya adalah paha kirinya.

"Masa _heat_ kaum _hybrid_ disebabkan oleh suatu hormon, dan hormon itulah yang kugunakan pada tubuhmu," ia kembali member jeda diantara ucapannya dan dengan kasar ia memutar-mutar pisau yang masih menancap di paha kiri Sehun sehingga membuat sebuah luka menganga yang cukup parah. "Namun, aku melakukan sedikit modifikasi genetic pada hormon tersebut. Jika kaum _hybrid_ harus melakukan hubungan sex untuk meredakan hawa panas tubuhnya, maka kau harus merasakan kesakitan agar suhu tubuhmu kembali normal, hahaha," tawanya kembali memenuhi gubuk tersebut.

"Kau breng -Aaaarghhh!" umpatannya lagi-lagi terpotong oleh teriakan kesakitan yang disebabkan oleh hawa panas yang kembali mendera tubuhnya.

" Ah, aku belum memberitahumu ya? Jika emosimu semakin meluap-luap, maka hawa panas itu akan semakin menjalari tubuhmu," ucap suara itu.

"K…kau, sebenarnya siapa dirimu?" Tanya Sehun. Namun taka ada jawaban apapun. Hening, tak ada suara apapun selama beberapa menit.

"Kau bertanya siapa aku hmm?" ia kembali memberi jeda. "Aku… akan memberi tahumu nanti," bisiknya tepat di telingan Sehun.

CTAAARR!

Sebuah garis kemerahan melintang di atas perut ber-abs miliki lelaki albino tersebut, menyebabkan rasa perih yang luar biasa. Namun anehnya, hawa panas itu memang sedikit berkurang.

"Bagaimana Sehun? Merasa lebih baik hmm?" seringai tipis tercetak di bibirnya –walaupun tak terlihat karena kurangnya pencahayaan di gubuk tersebut.

"Lebih… k…keras lagi," entah sadar atau tidak, Sehun berkata seperti itu dengan suara lirih, namun masih dapat terdengar jelas mengingat suasana di gubuk tersebut yang kelewat sepi.

" _As your wish_ Oh Sehun," dan setelahnya hanya terdengar suara cambukan dan erangan dari Sehun. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan luka bekas cambukan yang menganga. Perut, dada, punggung, bahkan kedua pahanya yang telah ditusuk sebelumnya turut menjadi sasaran cambuk pria gila itu.

"Aku bosan menggunakan benda ini," setelah itu terdengar benda terjatuh –yang pasti cambuk yang dilempar. Sesaat kemudian Sehun merasa pipi kanannya tergores sesuatu yang ia yakini sebuah _cutter_.

"Hmm… bagaimana jika wajahmu ini kuberi hiasan? Pasti akan bagus sekali," perlahan _cutter_ tersebut menggores wajah mulus Sehun. Dalam dan perlahan sehingga menyebabkan rasa sakit yang lebih menyakitkan.

"Chick…ken. Kata yang cocok sekali untukmu, kau memang seorang pecundang," setelah itu lelaki gila menambahkan beberapa sayatan untuk "mempermanis: hasil karyanya.

"Hmm… tinggal sentuhan terakhir untuk mahakaryaku yang sempurna."

"AAAAARRGHHH!" sebuah teriakan kembali lolos dari mulut Sehun ketika sebuah besi panas yang merah membara menempel di perutnya, menyisakan sebuah luka melepuh yang cukup parah membentuk inisial "D.O"

"Ah, aku hampir melupakan sesuatu," tak lama Sehun merasakan punggungnya ditusuk sesuatu, dan setelahnya ia merasa lumpuh.

"A…apa yang k…kau suntikkan tadi? K…kenapa tubuhku tak bisa bergerak?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara lirih yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Pertanyaan bagus Sehun, itu adalah sejenis zat anestesi. Efek pada tubuhmu adalah menyebabkan kelumpuhan sementara selama 1-2 jam. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku melakukan modifikasi pada kandungan dan struktur kimianya, sehingga efeknya pun bukan lagi kelumpuhan selama 1-2 jam saja, tetapi kelumpuhan semi permanen," jelasnya.

Lagi-lagi suasana hening tercipta di gubuk tersebut. Bahkan Sehun yang sedari mengerang dan mendesis kesakitan tak lagi bersuara. Tenaganya terkuras habis, bahkan untuk sekedar membuka kelopak matanya.

Cklek…

Tiba-tiba lampu di dalam gubuk tersebut menyala, memperlihatkan dengan jelas keadaan Sehun saat ini. Kedua kakinya berlumuran darah yang berasal dari luka menganga di kedua pahanya, membuat genangan merah kental berbau anyir di bawah kakinya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka cambuk yang cukup parah, wajahnya yang dulu mulus tanpa sedikit pun luka, kini telah berhiaskan sebuah ukiran bertuliskan "chicken" dan ornament-ornamen penghiasnya. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian, luka bakar yang membentuk inisial "D.O" dengan besar tercetak jelas di perut ber-abs yang dibanggakannya. Bibirnya telah memucat, menandakan bahwa lelaki albino tersebut kehilangan banyak darah.

"Apa kabar Mr. Oh?" sesosok lelaki bersurai hitam legam dengan potongan cepak berjalan kearahnya. Sepasang manic obsidiannya menatap tajam kea rah Sehun yang tergantung lemah tak berdaya, menyiratkan dendam yang sangat mendalam. Sehun yang merasa terpanggil mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan gubuk tersebut yang kini sangat terang. Dan ketika matanya sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya disekitarnya, ia mendapati sesosok lelaki bersurai hitam legam menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"K…kau s…siapa?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa kau melupakanku Mr. Oh? " lelaki itu balik bertanya dengan dingin. Sehun yang sudah mulai sadar mencoba mengingat siapa lelaki berwajah dingin dihadapannya.

"K…kau bagaimana…bisa?" mendengar suara Sehun yang bergetar, lelaki misterius tersebut memasang seringai terbaiknya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengenaliku, Oh Sehun," Sehun meringis merasakan ada sebuah pisau yang kembali menyayat kulitnya.

"KAU BRENGSEK! BUNUH SAJA AKU!" Sehun berteriak dengan keras di depan wajah lelaki yang menculiknya itu.

"Santai saja, aku pasti akan membunuhmu dan juga teman-temanmu itu," lelaki tersebut menyeringai dan mengambil _handphone_ Sehun lalu menelpon seseorang.

"…"

"Apa kabar Park Chanyeol? Lama tak berjumpa"

"…"

"Tenang saja, Sehun aman bersamaku, kau ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan temanmu?" ia menyerahkan _handphone_ itu kearah Sehun, namun belum sempat Sehun berbicara, _handphone_ tersebut telah ditarik kembali. "Ah, sepertinya Sehun tidak mau berbicara denganmu. Dengarkan baik-baik Park Chanyeol, jika kau ingin tahu siapa aku dan membawa Sehunmu kembali hidup-hidup, datang ke gubuk di tengah hutan di pinggiran kota Busan, jam 10 malam ini dan jangan beritahu siapa pun termasuk Yifan. Jika kau memberitahu seseorang, terlebih jika kau melapor kepada polisi, kupastikan kepala Sehun akan terpisah dari tubuhnya."

" _Andwae_ Chanyeol, ini jebakan!" Sehun berteriak, namun ketika ia berteriak sambungan telponnya terputus.

"Ups, telponnya terputus," lelaki tersebut terkekeh. "Kita lihat akan seperti apa nasib temanmu itu. Dan sekarang saatnya tidur Mr. Oh. Selamat tidur."

DORRR!

Suara tembakan terdengar. Oh tenang saja, ia tak akan semudah itu membunuh Sehun. Ia hanya menembakkan obat tidur dosis tinggi, yang bahkan bisa membuat Sehun tertidur selama 2 hari.

-END OF THIS CHAPTER-

haloooo aku balik dengan membawa TDS chapter 2 kkk xD

ah iya aku mau bilang makasih sama yang udah baca ff absurd aku dan juga ngasih review, aku seneng jadinya xD

oh iya, mungkin chapter 3 bakal agak lama di post soalnya aku mulai jadi kura-kura alias kuliah-rapat kuliah-rapat dan juga tugas yang mulai menyerang, tapi aku usahain buat update TDS ASAP

dan sekali lagi makasi buat jadi reader dan reviewnya ^^


End file.
